remorseful
by YeShaSparkClouds
Summary: Andai saja yah andai saja mereka dipertemukan dengan tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini akankah takdir berkehendak lain Cinta memang Egois otp KyuSung


**Remorseful**

main cast : **Cho Kyuhyun & Kim Yesung**

OTP : **KyuSung**

disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan YME, kecuali Yesung itu milik saya yap Yesung it's MINE. Dan ff ini pure milik saya...:3

genre : sad ?

rate : T

Warning : BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, abal-abal, absurd

Don't Read, if you Don't like

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua spekulasi-spekulasi ini membuatku muak

Bisakah mereka membuat spekulasi yang lebih kreatif ? lagi Mungkin

Rasanya sungguh monoton sekali

Bisakah kalian semua memgerti arti dari kata M-U-A-K yang sebenarnya. Oke aku anggap kalian paham arti kata tersebut.

.

Haha aku berfikir ini cuma sebuah gertakan kecil atau aku suka menyebutnya dengan nama Pembullyan dalam arti tidak ada bekas luka yang tersemat melainkan sebuah luka batin yang yah kalian tahu sendiri kan rasanya tidak perlu aku terjemahkan juga kan.

.

.

Hoho yah kurasa aku mulai gila sekarang karena spekulasi-spekulasi tak berujung ini, bukannya aku mau menyerah Bukan Bukan itu tapi hah sudahlah membicarakannya membuatku mengingat hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak penting juga untuk aku ingat kan.

Well, bagaimana pun semua orang bebas berspekulasi bukan, termasuk menyampaikan pendapatnya baik yang dilihat ataupunyang di dengarnya. Sah-sah saja kan

Yah aku tahu itu semua, lalu apa masalahnya disini...?

Hoh , mencoba berpikir logis yah itu selalu kulakukan walaupun kadang hati ikut andil dalam pengambilan keputusan yang pada akhirnya membuatku merasa Lemah atas keputusanku sendiri dan Well itu semua sudah terjadikan sudahlah lupakan saja, huft baiklah-baiklah aku lupakan semua itu, Puas, hehe ya aku Puas sekarang..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mencoba membenci seseorang yang dulu pernah menghiasi kehidupanku tapi ingat ini itu DULU ya DULU sekali lagi DULU.

Seberapa pedih hati ketika dia yang kau cintai pergi begitu saja seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa

Hoh sungguh aku MUAK mendengar namanya melihat wajahnya ah ralat **Rupanya** kurasa lebih pantas aku menyebutnya seperti itu.

Mencoba bertahan dengan ketidak pastian yang sungguh membuatku ingin memakiMu sekarang juga didepan Rupamu langsung, oke kurasa aku sudah terbiasa menyebutnya.

DULU iya Dulu aku menangisi takdir ini ingat itu DULU hanya Dulu

Hingga kini aku...

Memulai menjalani garis takdir yang Tuhan gariskan kepadaku walaupun dengan secercah kekuatan untuk bangkit tapi aku tetap mencoba dan terus mencoba walaupun tidak ada seorang pun orang yang peduli dengan apa yang kurasakan kini.

Aku duduk di sebuah taman yang aku sukai karena disini banyak kenangan-kenangan ku denganNya

Hah sungguh aku sangat merindukannya ...

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kyunie...? monologku dalam hati. Oke kalian tau kan sekarang walau aku membencinya tapi rasa ini masih sama ya rasa ini tetap sama seperti dulu...

dan Kuharap kamu bahagia dengan namja pilihan orang tuamu

Disini aku akan selalu mencintaimu KIM YESUNG akan selalu mencintaimu...Cho KYUHYUN

.

.

.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Kurasa airmata kepedihan mulai menyeruak keluar lagi dari dari sepasang onix sabit nan indah milik namja manis ini

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** other place **

"Yesung ..."

"Yesung..."

"Yesung..."

"Yesung...ggg."

Kupanggil nama seseorang yang aku cintai tapi kenapa dia diam saja seolah tidak mendengarku

"Yesung..."

Kuhampiri dia dengan sisa kekuatanku

"Yesung..."

Aku semakin tergugu ditempat

"Yesung..."

"Hiks...hiks...Yesung MAAFKAN AKU

Kumohon maafkan aku...aku sangat MENCINTAIMU

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

24 maret 2014

Seorang pimpinan Cho Corporation ditemukan tewas dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Dia ditemukan tergeletak di apartemen mewahnya dengan luka sayatan di pergelangan tangannya.

.

.

.

Yah atas rasa bersalah yang menghantui seorang CHO KYUHYUN dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Waktu tetap bersikukuh memisahkan cinta mereka berdua

Andai saja yah andai saja mereka dipertemukan dengan tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini akankah takdir berkehendak lain

Cinta memang Egois

Tapi asal kalian tau bahwa ada sebuah petuah yang sering kalian dengar yah itu benar bahwa petuah tersebut adalah...

CINTA TIDAK HARUS MEMILIKI

.

.

Dan dan mereka telah merasakannya

Cho Kyuhyun & Kim Yesung abadi untuk selamanya...

.

.

.

.

:P

FIN

HOH apa ini ?

Hah aneh banget kan aku tau

Yesungdahlah kiranya ada yang mau baca ff absurd saya

Gak maksa kok tapi ya untuk formalitas aja sih #maksaitumahnamanya :3

Oke saya pamit dulu ne

Pai pai #swing

Review please

Oke oke ini hanya sebagai selingan ff saya yang **love just a lie** aja kok

Review juseyo nde

Gomawo

For **silent reader** hargailah karya-karya yang sudah anda baca dengan **mereview**

**Sekali lagi review juseyo **

**:3**


End file.
